


Reprimand

by FriedGoldNotebook



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedGoldNotebook/pseuds/FriedGoldNotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Nicholas is forced to give Danny a severe telling off for being insubordinate, but he is unaware of the heart wrenching reason for Danny's misbehaviour. Nicholas/Danny established relationship.<br/>Set in the time gap after the sea mine explosion but before the end of the film, this is the result of me imagining what might have led up to Nicholas and Danny visiting the grave of Danny's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote in one go late into the night! The title was a prompt word I used, that made me think of Nicholas being all authoritative in commanding officer mode (which was nice!). The story turned out a lot sweeter, though, as the reason for Danny behaving badly enough to warrant such a telling off from Nicholas became clear.

It was extremely rare that Nicholas had to tell Danny off these days. Sergeant Daniel Butterman was now a dedicated and knowledgeable police officer, following the example set for him by Inspector Nicholas Angel, his commanding officer, who also happened to be his boyfriend. Nicholas was proud of Danny, his attitude to work had transformed from indifference to fervent commitment, which had led to the achievement of his recent promotion to Sergeant. Today, however, Danny was in big trouble. That morning, he had half woken, and snuggled up to Nicholas just as he always did. Nick had responded to his silent request for affection, just as he always did, by wrapping an arm around Danny and pulling him in against his chest. He had kissed the top of his head amid the thick dark hair. He had talked gently to him about the day ahead, gradually rousing him from sleep the same way he always did. His Angel alarm clock, Danny called it, as he hated being woken suddenly by the harsh ringing of an actual alarm clock. However, things appeared to go downhill from then on, and Nicholas was baffled as to what he had done wrong. Danny had seemed to simply fall into a bad mood, which was highly uncharacteristic. He was surly and depressed over his breakfast, a meal he normally demolished with vigour and much appreciation for the fact that Nicholas always made it for him. He was grumpy on the drive into work, barely responding to Nick's attempts at conversation. They arrived before any of the rest of the Sandford Police Service, as Nicholas always needed to be there first, and Danny had plonked himself down at his desk and pointedly started going through yesterday's paperwork, ignoring Nicholas. Nick was hurt by his behaviour but wasn't about to pander to such childishness by asking him what was wrong. He left Danny to it and went to prepare for the day in his office.

As his team dribbled in at various points leading up to eight o'clock, when the shift officially started, Danny went from monosyllabic to worse. The Andys were aggressively rebuked when they delivered their morning banter, which would normally be returned good naturedly on any other day. Cartwright, not one to take a hint, escalated the teasing.

"Awww, Andy, I don't think Danny's gettin' enough, do you? You seem very tense, Danny, is the boss not satisfyin' ya?" This was delivered in a voice too low for Nick's ears to pick up on, but Danny's indignant retort was unfortunately more than audible to him.

"Fuck off, Andy, we did it three times last night actually! When was the last time you got laid?"

Nicholas felt his cheeks colouring and shut his eyes in exasperation at Danny's unusual lack of discretion. Their relationship was not a secret among their colleagues, almost all of whom had guessed before being told anyway. They received nothing but support from the entire team, each in their own individual ways. Bob was disinterested, The Andys saw it as a brilliant opportunity to banter Danny about being the boss' favourite, Doris found it incredibly cute and Tony Fisher and the Turner twins were simply happy that they were happy together. Everyone understood that the information was not for public digestion. A mutual trust existed amongst them all which protected Nick and Danny from the repercussions that would occur if anyone in the wider policing community found out. Even surrounded by the acceptance of his open minded colleagues, Danny would never normally have made such a comment. He afforded the specific details of their relationship the same privacy as Nick did. Today, however, he was acting distinctly unlike himself. It was not only the Andys who suffered his wrath, poor Tony was told to fuck off over a petty disagreement, the nature of which appeared to be the possession of a stapler. Even sweet Doris was scowled and snapped at, though Danny was too chivalrous to be as rude to her as he was to everyone else.

Nicholas listened to all this from his office, the door to which he habitually left open to enable him to feel part of his team rather than presiding over them as Frank had done. Approachable and likeable though he wished to be as a boss, Nicholas was not about to let Danny act like such a brat without being punished. However, he gave him the benefit of the doubt initially, fearing tiredness might be to blame. He felt a measure of culpability if this were the case, having indeed been the reason Danny had been up half the night. Nicholas had said they shouldn't on a week night, as they had to be awake so early for work. Danny had practically begged him to, had seemed desperate for him, and Nicholas had found that irresistible. It was also true that once had not been enough to satisfy Danny, nor twice. Only after his third orgasm, and Nick's, did he seem sated. It was after three in the morning when he finally settled against Nicholas' chest and gave in to unconsciousness. Nick did not mind the late night, he slept little anyway and his desire for Danny nearly drove him insane. He was ostensibly in control in bed, but in truth he was as hopelessly hot for Danny as Danny was for him. He only ever wanted to bring Danny pleasure, would never refuse him and would have stayed up all night if he had needed it.

Right now though, Nicholas was ashamed of how foul Danny was being to everyone. He focused on the papers on his desk, finishing his preparation of the morning briefing. Once ready, he went out into the squad room, heading towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee first. As he passed Danny's chair, he laid a hand on his shoulder. He was not entirely sure what he was trying to convey with this gesture, a mixture of things, partly a reminder to behave, partly reassurance and comfort, he just wanted to touch him, to acknowledge him. His hand was shrugged off roughly though so he continued, blushing slightly at the rebuff he hoped no-one had noticed. In the safety of the kitchen, Nicholas' cheeks cooled as he poured a filter coffee from the machine, added a couple of sugars and some left over cream that had accompanied the latest cake they had been eating. He returned to the squad room, placed the coffee wordlessly on Danny's desk, with no attempt at physical contact, and began the briefing.

"Morning, everybody. Today we have the inaugural Sandford triathlon to oversee. Areas for attention will be those where crime is most likely, namely the car park and the..."

"What's that?" Danny interrupted bluntly. Nicholas spun round, surprised. Nobody interrupted him during morning brief.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked formally, an eyebrow arched in irritation.

"That." Danny indicated the coffee Nicholas had given him.

"Err, coffee. May I continue now?" Nicholas spoke sharply, his tone intended to inform Danny that the diversion was unacceptable. He was shocked when Danny's belligerence continued.

"Err, I don't want it, never asked for it." Danny imitated, glaring at his superior. "And what are we doin' patrolling a private event? 'Aven't they got their own security? What about Mrs. White's car bein' vandalised? That Buford estate's gettin' worse by the day. We shouldn't be wasting our time fannyin' about with a load of poncy athletes." The squad room was completely silent, every pair of eyes locked on Danny in disbelief. Nicholas gathered his shattered composure. Danny being insubordinate at work, and in front of the entire team, was not a problem he had ever prepared himself to encounter. When he spoke, it was in his I-mean-business voice. The one he knew Danny would not dare to contradict.

"Had you allowed me to complete today's brief, Sergeant Butterman, you would know that the detectives will be following up Mrs. White's case. You would also be aware that the event organisers do indeed have their own security, but as there will be thousands of pounds worth of bikes and equipment to tempt thieves, a police presence will be an effective deterrent. Not to mention the opportunity offered by such an event to build links with the community. In addition, I would have gone on to say that the Buford estate patrols would be completed today like any other day..."

"Oh! Like any other day!" Danny butted in sarcastically.

"Yes! And if you don't want the coffee, don't drink it! It does not constitute a reason to interrupt me!" Nicholas' voice was raised considerably now, incensed that Danny would publicly show him such a lack of respect. "Do I make myself clear?" He demanded. The question had only one correct answer, but Danny did not back down.

"Perfectly. Our thoughts on the policing of our own town ain't welcome and we're not allowed to interrupt the mighty Inspector Angel durin' mornin' brief, even if he's talking a load of old shit. That about cover it?"

There had been few occasions in Nicholas' life when he was completely speechless. This was one such occasion. He was not sure he had ever felt so apoplectic either. He just managed to restrain himself from physically throwing Danny out of the room, and found his voice.

"Sergeant Butterman. My office. Now." The Andys glanced nervously at one another. Doris recoiled from the venom in his tone. Danny thankfully, finally obeyed him, shoving his chair back and stomping past Nicholas like a disgruntled teenager. He deliberately knocked into Nick's shoulder on his way to the office and the door slammed behind him, making Doris jump. Nicholas was flushed scarlet by the confrontation, because it was so unexpected, and because it was with Danny. Somehow, he continued the briefing, assigning roles to his officers, with an instant recalculation to remove Danny and himself from the equation. His usually enthusiastic team were muted, nodding their acceptance of his instructions and disappearing as fast as they could once he had finished. In the quiet when they had all left, Nicholas took a deep breath, attempting to bring his anger and personal hurt under control. He was equally infuriated and bewildered by Danny's apparent disregard for his feelings and his authority, both of which his partner had previously appeared to hold in the highest regard. He would deal with this as a police matter, however. It had happened on the clock and affected the entire team. Although he needed Danny to know how furious he was with him, he was equally determined to keep it professional and not resort to having an argument with his boyfriend. He opened the door to his office to find Danny sat with his back to him, facing the desk. He had at least not had the temerity to sit in Nicholas' chair. He did not look round when Nick entered the room, his head was down, eyes glued on the carpet. Nicholas sat opposite him, unable to gauge his feelings as his expression was hidden by his bowed head. Danny said nothing.

"Sergeant Butterman." Nicholas began, as calmly as he could. "Your insolence back there was completely unacceptable. You have embarrassed yourself, you have disappointed me and you have upset every member of this team, who show you nothing but support and encouragement. You will never behave in such a disgusting manner towards your colleagues again. I expect you to apologise to each of them individually at the earliest opportunity, do you understand?" Danny's dark head nodded stiffly. Nicholas took a breath, holding onto his temper whilst addressing Danny's behaviour towards himself was going to be far more difficult. "Furthermore, I did not anticipate having to reprimand you for displaying such blatant disrespect for my authority. May I remind you that the chain of command is sacrosanct, and I sincerely hope you do not think our personal relationship precludes you from being bound by it. I expect you to show me the courtesy of listening to my orders before you criticise them, and if you have concerns, to raise them respectfully, and at an appropriate time. You will never speak to me like that again, is that clear?" Danny nodded again. "You are suspended from duty, without pay, for twenty four hours effective immediately." Danny did not respond, just kept his eyes on the floor as the silence stretched. "Do you have anything to say?" Danny finally raised his head and Nick was horrified to see that he was crying. His instinct at seeing Danny in distress was to leap over the desk and take him in his arms, but Nicholas remained seated and retained his professional distance.

"I'm sorry, Ni... Inspector Angel." Danny choked, wiping his cheeks. Nick's heart twisted in his chest at the hurried correction to his formal title, but he forced himself to stay in character. "I didn't mean to be like that. It'll never 'appen again, I promise." Nicholas' anger had disintegrated at the sight of Danny's tears, and his heartfelt apology elicited an irrepressible desire to comfort him with an apology accepted hug, but that would be inappropriate and he restrained himself again.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Apology accepted." He said instead. Then he continued in a gentler tone, in his boyfriend, rather than commanding officer, voice. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Danny? I know this isn't like you." Using Danny's first name was Nick's way to indicate that he could speak freely, the formal side of their encounter was over. Another fat tear escaped Danny's eye and he swallowed hard. Nick waited patiently for him to find the words with which to express himself.

"It's my mum." Danny managed, before having to grab a breath. "She died today... All them years ago, I mean. None of them lot remembered. And hearing you talk about today bein' just like any other day, it really hurt me." Nicholas was horrified by this information.

"Why on Earth didn't you tell me?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"Dunno." Danny clearly did know, and was building up the courage to be honest. "Guess I just felt... steamrollered." He glanced quickly at Nick, who nodded encouragingly. "Right from the moment we woke up this mornin'... in bed... you was taking over and tellin' me what was gonna happen today. It was all about work, what you'd decided we were gonna do, an' I never got the chance to say nuffin!" Danny continued, bolder as a result of Nick's encouragement. "And then I were so angry at you I couldn't bring it up. It was too, kinda, intimate." Nicholas was distressed that his own behaviour had inadvertently caused Danny to feel unable to tell him something so important. "Then at work, you was givin' the orders like always, acting like you knew everythin' and I was just some stupid kid who shouldn't be questionin' you." Another tear rolled. "And I know I shouldn't 'ave been questionin' you. I know I'm in the wrong." Danny continued miserably. "But you made me feel... worthless, like I didn't matter." These last words stabbed Nicholas, as he had never thought Danny's worthiness to him could be called into question. He kept quiet, allowing Danny all the time he needed to properly explain himself. "I just wanted to be consulted, but I know I should have told you about mum. You ain't a mind reader, are you. How was you s'posed to know." Danny paused, seemingly having talked himself to a logical conclusion. Nicholas, now understanding the situation, felt the need to apologise himself.

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me. I didn't mean to take over this morning, I think I just do it automatically. If I'd known, I'd have asked you how you were feeling and what you wanted to do." He paused for breath, looked him in the eyes. "And... you could never be worthless to me, Danny. You know that don't you?" Nick's expression was intense as he attempted to convey his feelings, forced as he was to communicate without the aid of physical contact. Danny seemed to appreciate his words.

"Yeah, I know. I was bein' stupid. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I feel awful about it. And I'll apologise to the others too o' course." Danny was so totally remorseful, Nicholas was almost regretting giving him a suspension. He knew he could not change his mind now though, and the punishment was not undeserved. Danny started to push his chair back and half stood up.

"Er, Danny?" Nicholas began.

Danny paled, thinking Nicholas was pointing out that he had forgotten to ask permission to leave, as he was required to do of a senior officer, and sat hurriedly back down again.

"Sorry, Sir. May I go now?"

Nicholas smiled kindly. "It's ok, Danny, You don't have to ask my permission. I was just going to ask you... what is it that you would have wanted to do today? For your mum I mean?"

Danny looked down at the floor again.

"Dunno really. Summat special, to remember her. Before I met you, I used to go to see her, like, in the churchyard. Dad never knew, I always went alone. I never felt like I could be with anyone else when I was there. Like I'd be all embarrassed and I wouldn't know how to act in front of 'em. But this mornin' I think I was hoping we could, maybe, do something together. And then it all went wrong and I know you've got work anyway..."

"I have time, Danny. I can do something with you if you'd like."

Danny's eyes brightened in that delightful way they always did when Nicholas did something nice for him. Nicholas couldn't resist smiling, it was a relief seeing that look in Danny's eyes again, and knowing he still had the power to put it there.

"Thanks, Nick. I think I'd just like to go see my mum like I usually do."

"You mean by yourself?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe... I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, but... would you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

It was about an hour later that Inspector Nicholas Angel strode across the churchyard towards his partner. The glare of bright sunshine was not the only reason he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. He was fairly certain he would struggle to maintain his composure if he saw Danny upset. The barrier of the dark glasses would make it easier to achieve, and hide the evidence if he failed. Danny was standing beside a headstone, gently scuffing at the ground with his boot and speaking quietly. Nicholas slowed his approach, not sure Danny would feel comfortable talking to his dead mother in front of him. As he got near, Danny looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"We was just talking about you. Thought it was about time I told her about us." Nick stopped beside him and, abandoning the protection they afforded in favour of making eye contact with Danny, he whipped his shades off again.

"What do you think she would have said?" Nick asked softly, unsure whether this was a question Danny would want to answer.

"I never knew what mum thought about stuff like that." Danny began, considering the question carefully. "But she always used to tell me that she'd be proud of me no matter what. And I reckon she'd have liked you. She always did things proper, like. The way you do. I think she would have been alright about it, just as long as I was happy I s'pose." This musing seemed to bring Danny some comfort and he managed a sad smile.

"And are you happy?"

Then Danny smiled properly at him.

"Yeah. Course I am. I've never been happier with anyone my whole life."

"Good." Nicholas said quietly, his emotions threatening his speech. "Me too." This was added almost in a whisper. There was a short pause while Nick took a deep breath and looked at Danny, and all he could think about was how violently in love he was, and how desperately he wanted to somehow ease Danny's pain, and how ridiculously lucky he felt to have found him, the one person he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He did not say as much of course. He just looked at Danny and Danny looked back.

"Hope these are ok." Nicholas offered him the flowers he had bought on the way.

"Yeah, they're lovely." Danny replied. As he handed over the flowers, Nick's hand touched Danny's and he held onto his fingertips beneath the cover of the cellophane for a few seconds. This tiny secret gesture of affection was acknowledged with a nod from Danny. It was what Nicholas thought of as his 'trying not to break down' nod, where he pressed his mouth shut to repress the emotion that threatened to spew out.

Danny laid the flowers on his mother's grave. He and Nicholas stood side by side for a few long moments. Now he was sharing his grief with Nicholas, it seemed lessened by the act of doing so. He also realised, as his tears started to flow, that he felt completely at ease with Nick seeing them, safe in the knowledge that he would not think him weak. He had never told Nick the reason he visited the grave alone was that his father used to admonish him for crying over his mother's death. His dad had insisted positive action was the only way to deal with it, an attitude which had ultimately prompted the entire NWA conspiracy. Unaware that he had been suppressing his pain for years, Danny was surprised by how much of a relief it was to let it show. The silent comfort of the mere presence of Nicholas beside him made him feel safe and accepted and loved in a way he had never felt before. Of course Danny did not say any of this. His hand just crept across the gap to Nicholas' and, even though they were in public, Nick opened his fingers and allowed Danny to interlock them with his.


End file.
